objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Object Manor
The Object Manor is a fanfic created by ButterBlaziken230. It is about objects living in a house in an attempt to survive. The Fanfiction Day 1 - 9:00AM At 9:00AM of the first day, the objects were invited to the house. The objects who went were Question Box, Waffle, -1, Broken Bone, Bookmarky, Slime Can, Onion Ringy, Hook, Drawstring Bag and Spring. Waffle runs up to the bedrooms to unload his stuff. Bookmarky, along with Drawstring Bag and -1, decide to follow. Question Box goes to sit in the lounge with Hook, and Spring goes to find something to play with. Slime Can and Onion Ringy go to the garden. All of the objects are currently satisfied with the place. Day 1 - 10:00AM At 10:00AM, the objects were pretty much done exploring. Waffle, Onion Ringy and Spring were playing a board game while Drawstring Bag and Hook played football outside. Question Box and Broken Bone were chatting in the bedroom while -1 tried to annoy them. Spring lost in the board game, which made him angry. He stormed off to play with -1, to Question Box and Broken Bone’s pleasure. Waffle antagonised Spring because of this, which was the start of a rivalry between the two. As for Bookmarky, he was making a meal in the kitchen. Day 1 - 1:00PM Onion Ringy was on the sofa in the living room, eating a pack of crisps he found in the kitchen. Spring and Drawstring Bag also helped themselves to some snacks. Waffle continued to tease Spring, which started a pillow fight. Broken Bone joined in, but Question Box decided to get some fresh air. He has called a coward by -1 and Hook, which started a fight against them too. The place was a living hell for Bookmarky, who was reading in the bedroom. Slime Can also decided to join him. Day 1 - 4:00PM Both fights have ceased. In Question Box’s fight, -1 was injured, but Hook escaped and hid in the bathroom. As for Spring’s fight, Broken Bone took a beating. Waffle asked to hide with Hook, but got rejected. He decided to go hang out with Bookmarky. Bookmarky shared his feelings on how he felt about the atmosphere of the house currently. This inspired Waffle to think about a leadership role. Hook eventually came out of the bathroom to grab a snack. Drawstring Bag and Onion Ringy decided to have some fun on the trampoline outside. Day 1 - 6:00PM Broken Bone started to see the bigger picture, and decided to make dinner for the other objects that night. He prepared sausages and chips for the others. He became respected by Waffle and Question Box because of this. Bookmarky went into the living room, when he realised that in one of the cupboards, there was paint buckets. He didn’t tell anybody about them. Hook went to the trampolines with Drawstring Bag who went after finishing dinner. Spring decided to play too, however they were a bit too violent with him. Spring started to form a rivalry with Hook specifically. Day 1 - 9:00PM Slime Can, who was mostly as far away from the others as possible, decided to socialise a bit. Slime Can asked to play some games with Waffle, but was rejected, as he was tired and wanted to get rest. However, -1 and Spring gladly wanted to play with him on the trampoline. Question Box found the paint buckets that Bookmarky found, but also kept it secret. That was when Bookmarky noticed him having a look at the paint. They went up into the bedroom to discuss it. Spring also revealed to Slime Can that he wanted to rematch Waffle, who fled the battle originally. -1 overheard this and announced it loud enough for Broken Bone to come. War started to ensue. Day 1 - 11:00PM There was a large bedroom in the house with enough room to hold all the objects in beds. However, there was a smaller room with extra beds if a conflict occurred. Spring and Drawstring Bag slept in the smaller room while the others went to the larger room. Question Box had a rough night, along with Slime Can. Broken Bone also told Waffle about the rematch Spring had talked about, which angered Waffle enough to pester Spring while he slept. Spring retaliated, which caused Bookmarky to get involved. Bookmarky told Waffle to sleep in the tent outside, but got punched round the face by him. Overall, the first night wasn’t the most pleasant. Day 2 - 7:00AM All of the objects woke up to find that -1 and Spring had been painting ugly faces on the walls with the paint. They were scolded by Broken Bone, who eventually was considered to mess around. Question Box hid in the bathroom with Hook and Drawstring Bag because of this. Slime Can joined in the mess, meaning that Bookmarky only had a small breakfast because he had to retreat upstairs. Waffle started to bully Spring even more to the point where Drawstring Bag came downstairs and told them to shut up. Broken Bone eventually recovered from his madness state and said he should be a leader of them to control the madness. Day 2 - 11:00AM The objects rebelled. They decided to fairly elect a new leader in the form of democracy. Spring and -1 did not vote for they did not understand. Waffle continued to punch them over and over for being stupid. The election was stopped halfway through because of Spring and Waffle fighting. Their constant fighting started to make Slime Can feel unsafe in the shenanigans. Hook asked him if they wanted to have a water gun fight to calm him down. They did, but Slime Can ended up using bottle rockets during the battle. When they got closer to the house, it got drenched by the bottle rockets. Broken Bone was annoyed by this. Day 2 - 2:00PM The lunch did not go well. Bookmarky tried to make salad for everyone, but it was rejected by Waffle, -1, Slime Can and Broken Bone. They all had to make their own meals, but did not do well. Waffle put crisps on toast and ate it, -1 just had some ice cream but shared it with Slime Can and Broken Bone made cheese on toast. -1 made a bit of a mess with his ice cream and screwed up the kitchen floor. No one was willing to clean it up since they didn’t make the mess. -1 stormed outside in anger. Everyone went outside to play on the trampoline except Onion Ringy, who decided he wanted more rest. Day 2 - 4:00PM Waffle decided it would be a good idea to annoy Onion Ringy while he tried to get some rest. He told people to grab some board game boxes and smack them on the floor repeatedly to make annoying banging noises. Onion Ringy retaliated by kicking them. In his retaliation, he realised that the boxes could be joined together to make a sled to slide down the stairs. They all ended up having good fun, except Spring, who crashed into a wall and bumped his head. Waffle eventually toppled onto him. Broken Bone kindly helped them up, but for some reason Drawstring Bag declared a trampoline fight. Day 2 - 7:00PM The trampoline fight was a huge mistake on Drawstring Bag’s behalf. Because of this, he was labelled as the troublemaker. Hook and Waffle both got injured in the fight. Everyone else was fine. Bookmarky asked if anyone wanted to listen to him read a story for them, but got laughed at. Surprisingly, Question Box asked if he could. They got on well and were able to team up against the other objects who weren’t seeing the bigger picture. For dinner, everyone ate some of -1’s ice-cream. Drawstring Bag immediately went upstairs after finishing and locked himself in the bathroom for an unknown reason. Day 2 - 10:00PM All of the objects decided to sleep in the same room for this night. The night went very smoothly, in fact, until Bookmarky accidentally fell out of bed. He was laughed at by Onion Ringy. Bookmarky got back into bed, but Waffle humiliated him further. This caused a fight among the two. The fight unsurprisingly caused Question Box and -1 to go to the smaller room to get some rest. Eventually, the duo went to sleep and everyone went quiet. Day 3 - 2:00AM Suddenly, Spring woke up from a bad dream (screaming loudly) which caused everyone to get extremely mad at them. Spring had to flee 9 objects ready to beat him up. Spring managed to grab one of the 10 escape keys, which can be used to unlock the front door and get out of the house. After being in the bathrooms for 10 minutes, he made the decision to leave the house. The objects were now one man down. Farewell, Spring. All of the objects went back to sleep once Spring was gone. MORE COMING SOON. Category:Things by ButterBlaziken230 Category:Fan Fiction Pages Category:Fanfiction